It was always there…
by lovestory2055
Summary: X-men post First Class till Days of future past! Charles had lost so much that he couldn't afford to lose anymore, so he thought taking his life was his way out. He wanted her but he always thought she wanted someone else. "Who said I wanted him in my bed every night" Charlotte whispered. Will they find their way? Charles/OC Please review if you want an update soon!
1. Chapter 1

**It was always there…**

Charles Xavier sat behind his desk, quietly and productively trying to finish as much of the paperwork he could. His eyes scanning sentences lying in front of him, the tip of his pen never parting from his pages. Even he had lost track of time, not knowing when another mundane day will comes to a restless end.

He glanced at his window for a second or so, slowing noticing the stars appearing in the night sky, had it already become so late he thought? His eyes forced him to turn once again and reconnect with the sentences on his pages.

Not long after a knock was heard on his door, at first he was too enthralled in his work to even notice but he eventually brought his mind back to focus on the present.

"Come in..."

Peering at first from his study door then eventually stepping forward was Charlotte Pierce. Her long dark-brown hair falling and swaying as she walked, bringing herself up to sit directly in front of Charles in a calm and relaxed posture. He bore his crystal blue eyes into her coffee droplet ones, just for a second though and then again reassigning his mind to focus on what she had to say.

Charlotte was clearly in no mood to waste time, her face had a very stern look to it and in no way could Charles stall her now.

"You didn't show up to lunch, and now it's way past 10pm and you haven't even had dinner. Will I have to drag you… or will you please get up?"

Charles groaned inside and decided to face his work instead of her, head slowly turning back down. "You should go to sleep Charlotte, it's late and I didn't even realise. I'll help myself to eat something."

Charlotte clearly furious at his blazé response, "you think I am here to listen to all your bullshit over and over again, how about you listen to me and get up when I need you to. You don't take care of yourself, you're working like a robot and most of all you forget that there are people in your life. People Charles! You're not alone in this, and you know dam well that it worries me sick when you think so. You're all I have Charles! Can you not just do things for me if not for yourself anymore?"

Charles started agitating at the direction where this conversation was headed and it wasn't the first time. He closed his eyes hoping she would leave, but she never did and he could never figure out why.

He could never make out why she didn't leave him 3 years ago; on that beach in Cuba where she should have followed the man she really loved.

"_Charles! Oh my God your hurt so badly, I need to heal your wound soon or you might loose sensations in your legs. There is way too much blood Charles, how much pain are you in?" Charles tried looking up at her, smiling a little at her concern, "I think I already have Charlotte, I have lost all sensation in my legs, I can't feel anything," he whispered realising that it might be too late. Her tears fell onto his face, "don't worry we can fix it, you know that don't you? You trust me don't you? Just relax Charles and I'll get that bullet out." _

"_Charlotte let me help," called out Eric, the man who she believed was going to become the love of her life. "Get back you bastard, you've done enough as it is, if you can't already see it." He still moved closer to them, Charlotte screamed again, "get away from him, and get away from me! You disgust me Eric, I never thought this is how low and disillusioned you would become. What ever light I saw inside you was just ploy to get to me wasn't it."_

_Pausing and then looking at him straight in the eye, "You have become what you always despised, and because of that I risk loosing someone who has selflessly cared for me his entire life. If anything happens to Charles believe me Eric you won't live to see the next sunset," she finished with a threat so clear that even he knew she meant it._

_Charles had by now already lost consciousness, his body was lifeless, his eyes closed with a fatally fading heartbeat. Charlotte didn't waste any more time and placed her hands around his back. Closing her eyes she let her mutation complete it's course, extracting the bullet at first and then repairing Charles's damaged nerves. During her healing, she heard her best friend and Charles's foster sister leave with Eric, who also managed to lure rest of Shaw's soldiers. He gave some ridiculous speech about being mutant and proud, leaving the rest of them stranded on the beach. _

She realised at that moment that Charles was never awake at the time, so why would he think she wanted to leave with Eric, knowing all that he had done to them. Unfortunately Raven still left, leaving both of them in pain to re-live that grief everyday. Charles was nearly bed ridden for 6 months after Cuba, his nerves were going to take a long time to heal and potentially draining of Charlotte's power. Each time she healed her own body would deteriorate, she had to pace herself out that slowly her body would recuperate and heal all over again. She was willing to give her life but she knew Charles would never forgive her, so she slowly did it day-by-day, week-by-week, hoping one day she could repair an unrepairable spine. Eventually she did. The day Charles walked again was a long time coming; Hank and Alex were both there with her every step of the way.

Charles had all the time to think while he lay on his bed, he knew he wanted his school to work. He knew that the time was now to make it happen, he couldn't waste the precious gift Charlotte had given him. In another six months he had his staff and students ready. Alex and Hank had already given their word, they would both stay no matter what happened, but he didn't understand Charlotte's reasons. Hank and Charlotte between them decided to take all the senior science classes, Hank being the genius he was and Charlotte who had only just finished her surgical internship when she decided to leave with Charles for the CIA. She remembered the moment when they both decided that they would study at Oxford together. Charles was proud that Charlotte had decided to take upon surgery, not many women did. She was always bright and trying to compete with Charles, but she knew that Charles's intelligence was something altogether. His telepathy was powerful at levels she probably couldn't even imagine but that never meant it made him more intelligent, intelligence was something he truly persevered to achieve.

She got up from her chair and walked over to Charles, crouching down on her knees she held his hands in hers, never breaking contact. "Please Charles, come with me. I haven't eaten yet either." Hoping that the words would sink in, that he might just listen to her plea.

Charles then brought his hands up to cup her face, "why do you do this to yourself everyday?" His were eyes once again closing, his forehead slowing falling on to hers. She let a tear drop, and he brought his thumb up to wipe it away, they both stayed still and silent for a few minutes until Charles thought that she had to know now. "I knew how much you loved him, you wish he was with you every night, you can't sleep knowing how much pain he is in. How do you expect me to be okay with my life knowing that you aren't even content with yours anymore."

She looked at him shocked; they were merely an inch apart from each other. "Who said I wanted him in my bed every night, who said that it was his pain that doesn't allow me to sleep?"

Charles closing his eyes, and hands slowly moving to her shoulders, he replied, "I don't have to be a telepath to know what you're thinking Charlotte. I saw you that night. The both of you in your room, I saw it with my own eyes and not my head love. I wanted to know if you were fairing well after Shaw's attack at the CIA. Erik clearly beat me to it, he loved you with all his heart and I saw that night that you did too."

Charlotte's heart sank deep knowing Charles had to see that, was it shame that attacked her, maybe it was. She lowered her gaze knowing that she couldn't even face him now. All she could manage to say was, "did you ever read my mind?"

Charles slightly smiled at his best friend, "you know I never did that, I wouldn't ever want to break your trust. I never did it to Raven and never ever to you, but can my eyes really deceive me that much, love?" She couldn't believe that he never sensed her shiver when he would call her love.

_It was the night when they had all returned to Charles's home, knowing well that they would have to get up early next morning and train relentlessly. They were all scared, Charles knew that well. Facing death wasn't something one would do on daily basis but what other choice did they have. _

_Leaving Charlotte and Raven at the facility felt like biggest mistake he could have made. They were both his girls, they grew up together, played together and eventually would move on together. But along this ride Charles had to admit to himself that he had fallen for Charlotte, he was in love with his best friend and he knew that he had to tell her soon knowing well that he may never get a chance again. Upon returning all he knew was that he wished to see both his girls safe and out of Shaw's claws. Somewhere along the way Charles knew how close Raven was as a sister to him but he never imagined that his neighbour's little girl would be the one he would eventually fall for. Moving everyone from the facility to his home had taken a considerable amount of energy and time, only ever getting a brief chance to talk to Charlotte. _

_So he decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer, he briskly walked up the stairs to Charlotte's old room. He realised at how long it had been since they lived here before moving to London. At the age of 16 when Charlotte lost her parents she had no one else other than Charles to look out for her. Charles then 17 had already taken responsibility for Raven so looking out for Charlotte wasn't anything new, he loved them both so dearly that he would lay his own life for them, but he only realised now how deep one of those loves really ran within him._

_Approaching the door Charles saw that it was slightly open, bringing his hand forward to knock he realised there were two people inside. It was Eric and Charlotte. He took his hand back and thought about leaving and returning when he would find her alone, his head had turned but his eyes had caught what was probably responsible for stopping his heart in that moment. _

_Eric's hands were all over Charlotte while their mouths were sucking the air out of each other. Eric had already ripped open her blouse and unhooked her bra with his mutation. One of his arms held Charlotte's long tresses, which he yanked down causing her to groan and look up. His mouth had made its way to one of her breast, kissing it first as hungrily as he could but then suddenly bitting hard on it. Charlotte jerked with a scream of pain and pleasure, by now even she had started to undress him. _

_Charles had see more than enough in barely a minute's worth show. He simply walked away as fast as he could to find some peace in his own bed. The visual he saw had clearly scarred him, he wanted to profess his love for this woman who he found much rather enjoying herself in another man's arms. What sort of tragedy was this he thought to himself? His heartbeat hadn't slowed down, and he realised he was sweating on his forehead. He hardly ever sweat, clearly this incident had knocked him out severely. _

_Not knowing what to do he tried looking for answers in Eric's mind. His fingers made their way to his temple as he started looking for Eric's thoughts. _

"_He won't be ever able to give you what you need Charlotte. You don't realise it now but trust me I love so much about you. Don't get me started on your breast, oh dam how tight could you be."_

_Charles tried to escape his mind and the shock. He clearly had had enough of this night and should accept the fact that she wanted Eric. He just couldn't get around what Eric meant by "he won't be able to give you what you need," who could he mean? Charles at this point had just collapsed onto his bed, not wanting to think how many more men were there that Charlotte wanted. She was his best friend and he knew that he couldn't be disgusted with her but he had to admit he was heartbroken, and that wasn't healing anytime soon. There was a war coming and Charles had to keep it together, this was a matter of life and death after all, Charlotte's love life shouldn't be a point of concern for him, especially if it doesn't concern him at all. _

Snapping out of his thoughts Charles enveloped Charlotte into a hug, something he should have done on more often with her. She had given him this life that he had, it wasn't fair on her the way he treated her at times.

"I never loved him Charles," she whispered slowly into his chest.

"You should have realised who it truly was without ever using your powers Charles." He knew right away that she meant him, his arms around her had now become much tighter, causing her heart to almost jump out of her chest, even he could feet it race ahead of his. He could feel her nervousness radiating though him.

Slowly patting her head he brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it lightly, erupting her skin with sparks from their first romantic contact; then again he looked down at her with his blue eyes trying to sooth her anxiousness.

"I came that night to tell you that I've always loved you and only ever you."

Her eyes closed as tears dropped, she let them fall. "He told me that you never saw me that way and that you never would, I slept with him out of rejection Charles, not out of love. Now you tell me that you had always loved me. He lied and got in-between us." She cried harder against his chest. "We let him destroy us Charles, we let him do that. He took so much away from us." She was letting her emotions out after nearly three years of avoidance, which they had practiced to allow themselves to heal. How else does one move on?

Charles by now had dropped a few tears himself; their pain was so great. Eric took away Raven, he nearly took away his legs, his best friend and most importantly the love of his life. He lied to sleep with Charlotte and probably took away the one thing she would never regain again, and Charles knew that he wasn't capable of forgiving him anymore.

**Review please if this is worth continuing or it won't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charlotte opened her eyes, realising that they had become overwhelmed in each other's arms for quite a while, he was still on his chair while she on her knees. Charlotte decided to break the silence and sadness, "lets get out of here and eat something, we have forever to continue this conversation." Charles sincerely smiled; she was still worried about him not having eaten anything today.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Have I ever?" She lightly gave him a teary smirk.

She pulled his hands high up until he smiled in defeat and stood up, realising that there was no chance now that she would leave him alone. He almost felt like an idiot for missing all these signs, there was gentleness and kindness enriched in everything she did for him. She was capable of giving everything to him and in return ask for nothing but just his happiness. How could he miss that? She nearly gave up her life once before, how could he not put two and two together.

_It had been a month since he was bed ridden, he was in pain and at times felt death was a much more kinder solution. Why don't they just take away the pain completely, why did he have to re-live the pain every morning over and over again. These questions kept terrorising him, he would keep falling in and out of consciousness but he new Charlotte was always there for him. At night he felt her laying next to him always ready to cater to his every need and want, in the mornings she would patiently wait for him to open his eyes. It exhausted her physically but mentally too; Charles' pain was so great that at times she felt him give up on his life and that thought drained her more than anything. Every morning when she tried reconnecting his nerves his screams would pierce her ears, she felt her own body give up at times. Eventually the routine became so painful that he stoped asking, all he ever did was respond when asked to. He became silent and would gaze of; he felt his presence slip away._

_It had been going on for nearly a month and half, but no more he thought. Charles had made up his mind. Like every morning Charlotte tried to repair the nerves surrounding his spine, making the slightest progress, causing the intense pain again, she then made him a hot bath and wheeled him inside to his bathroom. Carefully with Hank's help she placed him in the tub and then left him alone to bathe. Charles couldn't take this humiliation anymore, it felt degrading that he wasn't capable of doing anything anymore, even the most mundane of tasks. There clearly wasn't a guarantee that he would actually get better. Charlotte's power could only give so much before it ripped her life away, something he would never be able to live with at any cost. _

_Charles took the shaving blade, moulding it enough so that it could rip open his skin easily. He took the blade to his thigh and started slicing his skin; the blood came gushing out to disperse into the water; with the biggest perk of no pain. Soon enough the tub went from a diluted red to a strong streams of red spreading from his thigh. His consciousness started to slip away, his heartbeat slowing down and eyes welcoming the blackness. _

_Charlotte impatiently waited outside, knowing he should have been finished soon enough. She called out to him asking if he needed any help with anything, it was like she always asked but he always gave a reply; this time he didn't. She kept calling out his name until she was sure that something wasn't right, stepping inside the bathroom she screamed her lungs out at first sight. If witnessing him in pain wasn't enough, which she still had to go through every morning, this was something entirely different. Hank and Alex had come rushing inside to ask what was wrong, both of them swearing out loud at the scene that awaited them. _

_Without even consulting Charlotte who was still frozen in shock, Alex and Hank slowly grasped Charles by the neck to clearly identify where the wound was. Charlotte saw the blade on the floor next to the tub, completely submerged in blood and immediately deducing that it was used to cause the wound. What in the world was he thinking she thought._

_Alex had by then got a grip on Charles' wound and immediately wrapped it with a clean cloth from the bathroom as tightly as he could. Hank was carefully lifting Charles out of the bathtub by when Charlotte had regained her sense, coming back to the present. She cleared the way for him to be taken on to his bed, immediately demanding a list of drugs from Hank. She rapidly looked for a pulse, detecting a very faint one, which caused her own heart to sink. Ignoring the fact that she was exhausted from trying to heal his nerves just an hour ago, she put her hands on his wound to heal the cut and replenish his blood loss. An hour of endless bargaining of his life with hers she eventually felt a sense of relief wash over her; He was safe at last. _

_His pulse was stronger, his body temperature was back to normal and she could feel the colour return to his face. She was beyond exhausted and tired; Hank helped her by giving her some medication for her own recovery. Her exhaustion was taking over her senses as she collapsed next to Charles, hoping to regain some strength before he woke up so she could strangle him personally. How dare he try to end his life, she won't let him down easy._

_It was nearly 4pm when Alex came back to check up on Charlotte and Charles, he still hadn't woken up but Charlotte had improved considerably. She woke up feeling a lot more relaxed and slightly calmer. Alex had been kind in getting her some food, which at first she hesitantly ate but realised that she needed it. Alex wasn't going to give up either he was going to feed her until he felt that she had had enough._

"_What are you going to say to him when he wakes up?" He asked._

"_I have no idea honestly, I never thought he was stupid enough to go through with something like this," she cried out slowly. _

"_He will improve, won't he?"_

"_Offcourse he will, but Alex it will take time, you know that it gets worse before it gets any better; Charles needs to have some level of faith in me that he will get better. Why is he always so closed of from me," tears escaped her eyes._

_Alex hugged her knowing that she desperately needed one; he could see that within the past month she really did love him unconditionally, he never understood why Charles couldn't see it that way. _

_Alex left her alone with Charles after a while; she kept her gaze on Charles with her fingers checking his pulse or temperature every now and then. She moved onto the bed again, slipping her hand into his and tightly holding it so he would believe her that she needed him, so he would never think of leaving her again, never like this. Slowly he started to move and wake up. _

"_Oh not this again," he murmured out. _

"_Yes Charles, yes again because I would be dammed to let you go anywhere else. What the fuck were thinking you would achieve with your little suicide stint. Do you want me to fucken kill my self as well, because that's exactly what will happen if you try this again Charles!" She screamed onto his face hoping he would get it through his thick head._

"_My blood will be in on your hands Charles, I won't let you die in peace if that what you set out to achieve. I gave you privacy for your own sake, now I think either Hank or me should accompany you no matter what you have to do. I am disgusted in you Charles; you weren't the man that I grew up with. He would have fought against all odds, you're clearly not capable." She finished with a hiss in her voice. _

_Charles clearly felt ashamed, he was dying with humiliation anyway so did it really matter if he quickened the process. "I don't feel like a man anymore, not that you would understand that, I suppose now you plan to strip me away from feeling like a human being as well."_

_She darkly laughed at his ridiculousness and replied with what he needed to hear, "Yes I completely understand because you see you aren't a man, not anymore; because now you're a coward." He had that coming at him, he probably deserved it as well._

_Silence took over their conversation until Charlotte spoke again._

"_And who the fuck said that you aren't a man, just because me and Hank help you now doesn't mean you will always need us. Why don't you understand that?"_

_Now it was his turn to scream._

"_Because it doesn't feel like it will ever get any better! I go through so much pain every day, I strip you off so much energy and in return I feel nothing in my legs. I'm incapable of doing anything anymore and all I did was accept that by ending my life. I found acceptance, I made my Goddam peace!" He paused noticing she had hysterically started to cry, and then he spoke again._

"_You know I probably will never be able to have children, it never crossed my mind I suppose. I never thought I had to think about these things until much later in life. I may as well never be able to make love to another woman again, if that doesn't strip away one's manhood I don't know what does." He finished with silence; he was quite with his eyes glistening away from her face. _

_He then turned his face towards his best friend who was still holding his hand, but now quietly crying. "I need you to have faith and trust in me Charles, I promise you that you will get better, it's just going to take some time that all. I know your pain, I can see it and I can feel it but you have to pull through for me Charles. I love you so much that it kills me to see what you're doing to your self. This isn't right, you can't treat me like this."_

_She bent down and kissed his forehead, he closed his eyes feeling a different sort of pain now. He hurt her and he never realised that he could even do that. She loved him as a best friend and that somewhere along the line would always hurt him because God he wished there was something more than friendship, but in this condition he shouldn't even dare wish for more. _

Charles and Charlotte were sitting down on their personal dining table; she had put out their plate and warmed their meals before serving them. They sat as close as they could to each other, smiling at the other and sneaking longing glances. For the first time in a long time they were conversing with each other about other things, things from their past and things about themselves. Their childhood was something that always brought them pleasure to discuss, he realised how much he missed being like this with her, that smile on her face.

"Chéri could you pass me the salt," he realised as the words escaped his mouth, when they were children he would always call her Chéri because her French mother always used to. He latched onto the word himself but for a very long time hadn't said it out loud.

"It feels like a lifetime ago since you called me that," she lightly smiled.

"If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to worry at all, I won't say it." He said with the upmost sincerity.

"Oh Charles no, I absolutely love it when you call me that," she blushed as she placed her hand on his to reassure him that it was something she wanted.

The name to her brought back so many memories; especially the way Charles pronounced it, the British accent closely resembled the one her father had. It was surprising that both their families emigrated from England around the same time only to be neighbours in New York with each other. It made sense for both of them to go back home to study at Oxford.

She let go of his hand and took their plates to the sink only to hear Charles call out behind her, "I wonder if there's any desert, I was really in the mood for some after a very long time."

"Oh I think there's a baked cake on the counter, I'll cut up a slice if you want…" she felt his hands on her waist that were slowly snaking her in towards him; eventually she was leaning on his chest. His mouth slowly positioned itself close to her ear only to let out a husky whisper, "I wasn't talking about that kind of desert, my kind is way sweeter and has been waiting for me way too long. It's time I finally taste her, don't you think Chéri."

A shiver ran down her spine, his fingers pulled her hair to one side as he slowly placed feathering kisses on her exposed collarbone and then her neck, he turned her body to pull her into a much long awaited and overdue kiss. It started of with their lips lingering at each other, rather simple and sweet but with each passing second the passion grew. She felt like she was touching the tips of heaven, his tongue finally pulling her in deep with one hand snaking her waist and the other her neck. She gave back with equal passion as her hands made their way up to his soft hair. Her back was pushed up against the sink as they continued to ravish in each other.

"Chéri, we should take this upstairs shouldn't we?" She blushed in return and nodded, it was about time he took control. He lead her with his arm stretched out for her to take, walking past corridors and climbing the stairs she followed him. A sense of nervousness washed over her as they made their way to his bedroom. She hadn't done this since Eric, and only if Charles had seen what happened after he left them that night; he probably wouldn't have been able to take it at all.

He opened his door and pulled her in, shutting it immediately as she stepped inside, and then pinned her straight to the door before diving his tongue inside her mouth again. He hadn't even turned the lights on yet, only his window was open and light from the moon illuminated the space. He pulled back himself for a second just so he could look at her; he felt he wanted to take in every moment as preciously as he could, what was the rush now since they had already waited more than three years. He moved his face just a little so the moonlight would illuminate her instead; she wondered why he just stoped so suddenly.

Bringing her hand up to his face she whispered, "this is real if that's what you're wondering?" He smiled at her, she realised that his smile had an infectious touch to it, ever since the past few hours all she wanted to do was melt when he looked at her that way, maybe it was because she waited so long for his acceptance.

"I want to take in everything Chéri, I don't want to rush now, I want to make love to you tonight only if you will let me. I don't want you to have any regrets after this."

Even amidst his most passion engulfing moment he still knew how to behave like a gentleman, chivalry was something Charles knew well and something Charlotte admired and probably caused her to love him even more.

"I'm all yours Charles, take me as you please," she whispered in reply.

Charles was taken back by her answer, "It's not just supposed to please me Chéri, it's supposed to please you as well."

She blushed furiously, thanking that the room was darkly lit. Closing the distance once again between them she stole a kiss, "I love you Charles, anything that pleases you is what pleases me, you should know that by now sweetheart."

Charles had heard the words he needed to hear, without any more wait he took her by the lips and pulled her away from the door.

Her blouse was the easiest to pull off, and then her skirt, leaving behind a Charlotte in her laced bra and panties. Charles couldn't help but think a little deviously about the woman who resided inside of her instead of the one that appeared poised and elegant. She didn't take long either to take of his black shirt and grey trousers.

She smiled at seeing him in something other than his fancy suits, he saw her smile and said, "you know you've technically seen all this, I bet nothing is really new." He was bare-chested and pinning her to his bed. This time she gave a husky voiced reply, "then why does it feel like I'm seeing you for the first time." He sealed her words with a kiss, knowing well that during his injury days she saw it all, but what he was capable now of doing he wasn't then.

Not long after had they both shed every last piece of clothing lingering on their bodies. He was lying on top of her, kissing her neck and collarbone, slowing making his way to her breast. His kisses were feathery and light, almost teasing her at times and making her feel so euphoric that she never expected.

He waited for her to relax before he thrust inside of her; he heard her scream in pain causing his heart to worry and pull out, "are you ok? If this isn't what you want then you don't have to worry I won't continue." Her eyes were glistening with tears and her chest heaving, it had only been her second time and if anything from her first time Charles had been the kindest sole about her second. He was loving and gentle with the perfect tinge of passion that erupted her heart and caused a certain uneasiness in her belly. Offcourse she wanted this, she just couldn't explain how and why she reacted this way to him, knowing well he would loose his mind if he ever found out.

"I'm perfectly fine Charles, don't worry about me just please continue," she breathlessly uttered. He nodded lightly and placed his forehead on hers, their heat was causing both of them to sweat. His arms were on her arms, palms in her palms and all their fingers intertwined. He was ready again hoping this time she wouldn't feel as much pain. So he entered her again, he was slow and patient, she was channelling the pain better as she could hide it now, and eventually it became pleasurable.

His heart had calmed down now knowing that she was feeling the same way he was; high on pleasure and love. They were almost synchronising to each other's rhythm, moulding themselves into one. He would whisper 'Chéri' and kiss all over her body, like the name itself was capable of doing so much more. Why had they lost all these years thinking what the other wanted, when they should have just asked for they wanted instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:- Thankyou to everyone that has favourite and followed this story. I hope that you can leave behind a review as well because they are a serious booster for posting chapters quicker. I hope that you all review so I can write a longer Chapter 4, sorry for this one being a bit short. **

**Chapter 3 **

It was still very dark outside; Charles looked over his head to see his bedside clock reading almost 3 am. He looked back down on his chest; there lay Charlotte sprawled with her silky hair. He was running his fingers though her hair, carefully stroking it and remembering their past few beautiful hours. He hadn't realised what it felt to be making love again but especially to the woman he had always loved. He knew she was awake as well because she was slowly tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers; she was probably exhausted but so was he. They lay in silence and peace with the only noise of their deep breathing.

"How do you feel?" He asked her with a smile looking at the ceiling.

"Complete, that's the only word I can think of," lifting her head to look up at him.

"So do I," he replied as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"You know you've always driven me crazy, you know that right?" Pulling her up so she was now lying with her face falling in the crook of his neck.

"Really? What happened at Oxford? I thought you had to have a pretty obvious genetic mutation to catch your attention," she smirked at him.

He groaned remembering his mutation pick up line, "don't remind me those days, I clearly had lost my head."

He paused then thought a little bit more, "but I must say that the red heads were quite allot more fun." She didn't even let him finish before she poked him his stomach.

"Ouch," he cried.

"You deserve that for being first rate jack ass. You knew all those women were interested in you already because you read their minds, so you could have said anything to them and they still came to your bed."

"Not always, I didn't always read their minds," he smirked back at her.

"Just shut up, I know better. It's sort of a tragedy I suppose that except for me you do make it point to check a woman's mind to see if she's interested in you."

He agreed that it was a tragedy indeed, "it made me quite stupid more than anything, I couldn't see how woman are actually meant to act when they are around men they like. It's my pure dumbness more than anything." He finished with giving her a longer kiss that refused to leave her mouth.

"Hey you aren't getting any brownie points with me by your oh so amazing kisses, but be honest and tell that you've read the thoughts of all the girls in your class. I have most of them in my classes too so trust me I know when I hear them whispering about you, imagine how loud their thoughts must be."

Charles flushed and laughed at the same time, "Oh no don't go there. It's quite bad and that's all I can tell you."

"Seriously Charles! Go on tell me what the dirtiest thought is that you've read. Come on I want to know!" She laughed and nuzzled into his neck.

"Oh Chéri, sweetheart you don't want to know. These girls have had visions worse than what you and me have done tonight, they aren't simple school girl crushes unfortunately that we can giggle about."

Charlotte's face burned up with jealousy, "are you being serious! Can't you expel them or something?" She spoke a little harsher and louder.

Charles was amused at her jealousy, "you're the one who wanted to know, and sweetheart I don't think to have dirty thoughts is a reason enough to expel someone, even if it's their English professor."

Charlotte still annoyed, "you know it doesn't help that you teach English in the first place. Like why when you have a PHD in genetics for God sakes! Take up the biology or chemistry classes if you have to, why English? You just need an excuse to croon some Austen and Shakespearean romance over them don't you? I can imagine them further melting over when you read."

"If it helps we do study other texts?" Charles tried being a little snarky with her.

"Really Charles do you? Your voice has the allure to make brutal or melancholic tragedy turn into a romantic one, believe me you don't even have to try." Feeling annoyed with the hormonal teenage attention he received.

"I never saw you melt over me when I read you poetry?" He smiled looking at her; she mirrored his smile in the moonlight.

"Who said I didn't? See Charles again you failed to read a woman's thoughts without your gifts." She kissed him cheekily but he pulled her close steal some more of them.

His hands were perfectly placed on her waist as hers were now on his chest, he just wanted to look at her and admire such perfection of beauty. Even in the dark the room was still incredibly lit up due to his enormously large windows. They were like a map of the sky from where they lay on bed, stars and stars with a corner that inhabited the moon. They felt as they were looking out for the first time.

He pulled her even closer, his arm slid under back and rested on her tiny belly. He himself had moved his mouth closer to her ear with his other hand resting just on the skin just below her breast. She closed her eyes to relax but felt a tingle at her toes, noticing that his were touching hers now.

Charles then spoke with the allure Charlotte knew added with a slight whisper, "Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—" A smiled appeared over her face, he remembered her favorite poem by John Keats.

"Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night

And watching, with eternal lids apart,

Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,

The moving waters at their priestlike task"

He paused moving his lips to brush over her ear and maximise that shudder she already felt with his words pouring out.

"Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,

Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask

Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—

No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,"

He captured her lips this time to take a break; she knew the next part of the poem as it always made her blush. It was no different today if not worse, his hand moved up from under her breast to finally cup it. His hand was ever so soft over her sensitive flesh.

"Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,

To feel for ever its soft fall and swell, " he huskily whispered making sure his hand sent it's own termer with a little brisk.

"Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,

Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,

And so live ever—or else swoon to death."

He finished with a perfect kiss that sealed the deal.

"I think I now know how a woman melts." They were refusing to let go of each other until they both decided that this night awaited more love making from them. So they took each other again hoping to be further consumed by each other's passion.

**Please review if you would like an update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up Charlotte found her self wrapped in bed sheets, but with an empty spot next to her. She was curious to know where Charles had already headed off too. The scene in her head felt a little weird since this wasn't the first time she slept in Charles' bed, she had done it for nearly six months but under very different circumstances. He would be usually be sleeping peacefully next to her.

Looking over at the bedside clock she yelped as it read 11pm. Groaning she tried to gather herself and lift herself off the bed. Collecting her scattered clothing she made her way to Charles's ensuite bathroom. Looking at the dishevelled mess in front of the mirror she smiled remembering the most amazing night of her life, she even blushed at the memory alone. What she wasn't happy about was this aching pain that kept growing in her body for the past few months. Every morning she would experience it but she could feel it exponentially rise when her body was tired. And today it was at an all time high. She couldn't any longer doctor her self out of the situation; she had to talk to Charles.

She tried to get ready as quickly as possible so she could get back to her own room to properly get dressed and cleaned. This was by no means going to look professional in front of her students; she assumed Charles had asked some other faculty member to sub in for her this morning, which further made her wonder what excuse did he use to get her off?

Stepping back inside the room she sat herself down on Charles' coffee chairs that faced his large bedroom windows. There was calming sensation in the simple viewing of the place, almost bringing instant peace. The view of lush green forestry on one side and a sky-scraping city built on the other, it was a remarkable one to have from just siting here. She looked at the table in front of her and slightly chuckled at seeing a copy of _Pride and the Prejudice_, lifting it up she couldn't help but notice its texture. It was clearly an old copy that had been worn out; suddenly her thoughts were broken as she saw Charles enter his room.

He was smartly dressed as always but what caught her eye was his wet hair, it was almost sinful to be gawking at it the way she was. It wasn't the first time she noticed, it had always been there but now she knew that it was completely ok to stare at it. Charles had a tray in his hand with two mugs and few scones on the platter. Smiling his way in, he placed it on the coffee table, "I thought you would still be asleep?"

She looked back at him annoyed, "you should have woken me up, I am so late and whom did you ask to cover my classes?"

Now it was Charles turn to be amused, "now you're the one who is absent minded? I thought it was just me, but you see love it's Saturday! So there was no need to fear, you should have taken your time."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at how lost she was; she grabbed Charles' hand and made him sit on the chair in front of her. He brought them coffee knowing how much she loved it as a kick-start in the morning; occasionally she took a bite of the scones too. Charles looked over at the book, which rested in her lap, "that's a first edition you know?"

She was surprised completely, "are you serious? I knew it was an older edition but even I wouldn't have guessed the first one. Can I borrow it to read if you don't mind?"

"Oh what rubbish, it's yours from now on and seriously I've read it way to many times till now. I was just refreshing it since we have to study it again."

Charlotte protested, "No I promise I just want to read this copy once, that's all!"

Charles held her hand over the table, "you know that already what is mine is yours, it always has been that way and it won't ever change. Just keep it and when I need it I'll ask you."

She squeezed his hand for which he simply replied by smiling.

"You're not going to simply start winning conversations by showing off that smile of yours, it won't last," they both chuckled at each other.

She thought to herself that this man was all she ever wanted, and now finally she had him. It almost suddenly felt surreal, almost too good to be true. She had already felt the need to be constantly touching him, to be near him. His hands were soothing enough to bring her that reassurance.

"I can't get last night out of my head Chéri,"he said quietly piercing his blue eyes into her brown ones. She blushed almost immediately, "neither can I." She had his fingers intertwined in her hands.

He didn't break the gaze, "you know I was thinking that maybe you could just shift your wardrobe in here?" There was a small silence and then Charles spoke again.

"I know this going to sound extremely rushed but if anything I realised last night, it was that I need you by my side when I go to sleep at night and then again when I wake up at sunrise. I need you in all the closest ways possible in my life, but obviously if you're ok with it."

She let a tear a drop from her eyes, "Charles you know that I love you and if anything I have been waiting for this for so long that it doesn't at all feel rushed, but there is so much I still need to tell you."

She looked down finally breaking his gaze, "I have a past that you're not aware of and I refuse to take anything further until and unless I can talk to you about it. I still need a little more time Charles, I will tell you everything but I still need some time."

"Chéri, you know that no matter what you say it won't effect me or my decision. I love you with all my heart and I know that you do to, all I can say is that don't take too long before it starts to eat you up." He smiled at her but with larger amount of concern; he wasn't sure what she had to say but what ever it was it was clearly weighing down on her heart.

She knew he was right, it had weighed her down enough but she had to gain the courage to let him in her mind. Even though he wasn't a mutated healer his ability could always find the emotional root of one's problem. She was just afraid to see him disappointed and angry with her when he found out.

They sat there a little longer drinking their coffee in silence when Charles once again decided to break it, "I was hoping that you have nothing else to do today?"

She was surprised, "how come? I had a few papers to mark but that's about it?"

"Well too bad for those papers because I'm taking you out to lunch with me."

"Oh are you?" She tried to be cheeky with him, "well in that case I better go and get properly dressed." She had finished her cup and placed it down, getting up she turned back to hear Charles' voice. "You're forgetting something," she was surprised since she held the copy of _Pride and the Prejudice_ in her hand. Charles quickly got up and took her by her lips, pulling her into a long fiery kiss. She felt it was too short though and managing to eventually breath out, "I didn't forget I simply just like being reminded." This time she pecked him on the lips and quickly scooted off to get dressed.

Charles for the first time in three years felt happy. It was almost as though he had forgotten how to ever attain it again, but he promised himself something that no matter what he wouldn't let go of her this time. He won't ever let go of her period. What he never understood about Charlotte was her mind. Charles could always feel the outer surface of one's mind without even having to penetrate it; hers was quite unusual in that because it had managed to blockade everything out. He didn't try penetrating it because he knew it was wrong, but he knew even if he tried the only way he could ever enter that space was if she allowed him in, and that was something which would take time.

An hour or so later Charlotte had finally finished dressing her up, it was a weird feeling as she was tearing apart her own closet to dress perfectly today. She never felt this need before to dress a certain way to impress someone. Finally settling on a navy blue dress that she previously had never worn due to its short length. It outlined her petite body quite seductively she thought but it was the length that concerned her. She was never the one to draw attention and this dress was screaming it. After a million checks in the mirror she put her long hair to one side, slipped on her watch and carried her handbag on her wrist.

She first made her way to Charles' room hoping that he would still be there, leaving slightly disappointed when she realised he wasn't. She had a feeling that he was probably in his study so she left immediately; taking the staircase that went down only to hear a voice interrupt her.

Alex was more shocked than surprised to see her, "to say you look hot would be an understatement of the century." She laughed at his comment, "I hope that was compliment of the highest regard?"

"I wouldn't dare say otherwise Charlotte, I wouldn't dare."

He was just amazed at how sexy she could possibly look, but that never ever meant he didn't know how beautiful she already was.

"You already know it but he is actually smiling today, it felt good to see it after such a long time."

She smiled at her friend; Hank and Alex had probably been just as concerned about Charles all these years as she had been.

"I think he missed it more than all of us did."

Alex took her by surprise as he leaned in to hug her; she always felt a sense of relief when he did that.

"I am so happy for you Charlotte, you deserve every ounce of it."

Both of them eventually leaned back as she realised that she was getting late, "I need to hurry I have a lunch date to get to but I promise when I get back we will properly talk."

He chuckled, "don't worry and don't let me keep you waiting."

She quickly scurried over to his office without anyone else stopping her.

Reaching his study door she knocked and then turned the knob like always, the first sight she saw was of him scanning paperwork on his desk and that too quite intensely. She quickly said, "its me."

He still had his gaze on the papers but spoke, "you women clearly know how to make a man wait it out when you get ready, it won't be too long I had to find a paper to give back to a student."

She waited another thirty seconds or so until she heard him, "ahh, got it." She saw a little victory smile appear on his face but as he tilted his face up to finally greet her the smile had tuned into a drop open mouth with his eyes as wide as they could be.

He probably stared at her with that face for a few more seconds but then somehow managed to get back his lost voice, "you are not wearing that out in public!"

She simply rolled her eyes, "oh come-on get over it, let's leave I'm actually hungry."

He was still watching her dead straight, "I'm not joking Charlotte, this is not appropriate for a girl like you."

Now it was her turn to be shocked, "a girl like me? Charles I'm 26 not 50, if anything it is only appropriate for a girl like me. Now can you please get over it, I'm sure the girls at Oxford wore half this to get your attention at times."

He knew she was right about the girls but that still didn't make it ok for her to be doing this. "Chéri please, just hear me out I am sure…" She simply cut him of by stepping in front of him and leaning into a kiss.

"If you don't shut up I will make you, got it?" He couldn't believe he was falling for it. She leaned in for another kiss, "this isn't fair Chéri," he tried saying between their kisses.

"Too bad Charles, now please let's leave, as I said before I am actually quite hungry."

He felt annoyed at loosing another battle with Charlotte, not that it was new thing. He knew she embodied the perfection of sexy in that dress and all he wanted to do was simply stare at her himself or maybe even peal it off her body. What annoyed him was that God knows how many other men will be doing the same thing, which made him quite insecure.

Reluctantly he took his keys and she pulled him by his arm towards their car parked outside in the driveway. She knew there were many conversations that had to be had between them, and she had to start somewhere. She hoped that maybe today she could start at that somewhere. This man was the only one that could penetrate to her deepest thoughts and desires, but only if she ever let him.

Charles being a gentleman opened her door first to make her sit inside, she hesitated for a second, which confused him. "You know that I love you Charles, don't you?" He smiled at her suddenness and replied by seizing her lips. "Chéri I hope that answers your question." She smiled lightly and sat inside and then waited for him to join her too.

**Guys a very special thankyou to the readers that gave such amazing feedback. Especially to ****soulsistersinaslan**** who gave such a detailed response. I hope that more of you will leave your thoughts below as I didn't receive that many reviews for my last chapter. Also a special thank you to everyone who is following this story now. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Charles sat in front of Charlotte at one of his favourite restaurant; they were seated outside in the open welcoming the sunlight and light breeze. Charlotte would occasionally flick away her hair with a little annoyed expression and each time Charles would laugh it of seeing her all flustered. They had only been seated for a few minutes when Charles felt the parameters of his telepathy being intruded with very disturbing comments about Charlotte. He was sure that he was powerful enough to control all their minds with the rage that surged through him but he knew that he shouldn't. Being so enthralled with all these thoughts bombarding him Charles had completely ignored the waiter waiting to take their order.

Charlotte jumped in and decided to place her order then she immediately looked at Charles, "Charles where are you lost? Place your order?" Charles snapped out of his head and quickly muttered what he wanted, looking at the waiter straight in the eye and then telling him to leave.

"Your dress is costing me my sanity Chéri, seriously was it that necessary?"

Charlotte laughed in return.

"It's not funny, you know even if I wasn't with you I could never stand someone else looking at you like this."

She took out her hand and placed it on his, "I surly don't look that bad Charles?"

"When did I say it had anything to do with you looking bad? You look bloody sexy but it should only be reserved for my eyes."

Charlotte firstly blushed at him calling her sexy but was now also getting frustrated, "can't I even dress the way I want now? Or do I need your approval?" She almost hissed the words.

Charles nodded his head disapprovingly, "I want you to be able to dress any way you want but unfortunately society isn't like that Chéri, we have to make ends meet until they find it acceptable. It's always a two way street."

She realised that this conversation was partially related to the other big word in their life; 'mutant'.

"Chéri I don't want you to be upset with me, I care about the way you are perceived and it angers me if someone ever thinks otherwise."

She understood well where he came from; he always had this need to protect others from themselves, he was indeed correct but in the most sincerest way possible. He always planted so much tenderness and care while reasoning, that people would eventually give in willingly. The only exceptions were Raven and Erik.

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, "now can we talk about something else please?"

He leaned in closer with a smile, "I wanted to say the exact same thing. So do you remember that game we used to play as children, where you used to guess what the person is thinking and I would actually tell you? Lets say we have a little fun?"

She laughed out whole-heartedly, "You're serious, and you know how much fun and mischief we got up to because of that? Oh Gosh I feel excited like a kid."

Charles grinned to himself.

"Ok so lets start, pick someone?"

"The guys behind you?"

She looked at him at carefully and then started listing her assumptions. "He looks like a businessman waiting for a really important meeting, he keeps checking his watch like every minute as if he is loosing money or something. He is way too urgent with the way he randomly eats and stops, probably anxious from work I would say?"

Charles smiled and put his fingers to his temple, "you're not way too off actually. He is desperately waiting for someone, his mistress to show up because she happens to be later than usual."

Charlotte's eyes widen in shock, "he so did not appear the type to cheat on a woman? Bloody Hell!"

Charles laughed, "I don't think men who cheat particularly put a board around their chest or appear to be the 'cheating kind'. The whole point to be cheater is to be as discrete as possible."

"Mr Xavier you speak as if you know a little too much on the matter, don't you think?"

He laughed, "as if, let me handle the woman I love. I don't have the capacity to look at anyone else other than her."

"Good to hear that Mr Xavier and it really shouldn't be any other way."

The two of them kept at it for while, they were laughing together while amidst their little game Charles ordered a bottle of red wine. They were comfortable at moments just like these, simply gazing at each other, admiring the smile on the other's face.

Charlotte taking a sip of her wine finally thought she started speaking about some of the issues she needed to talk about with Charles. She thought maybe it was the wine taking it's effect but at this point she was beyond caring.

"Charles I had to talk to you about something important," carefully speaking with that certain touch of seriousness.

"You know I'm all ears when you use that tone on me," his eyes trying to search beyond her words.

"For the past year or so I've been in a lot of pain Charles. It's like my body doesn't recover anymore or maybe that it's too weak altogether. I haven't really spoken to Hank about it either cause I know he would get worried and come running to you first."

Charles was immediately quite concerned about her, "why didn't you talk to me when the pains began?"

"I never thought they get that bad, they've been excruciating when I wake up in the mornings."

The way this was going Charles was becoming more and more worried by the second.

"Did I hurt you last night Chéri, please be honest with me?"

She saw how much it scared him at the slightest idea that he may have hurt her.

"No not at all Charles, I would relive it every night and not care the slightest about the pain."

He felt for a second as if she was lying to him.

"But if we hadn't I doubt your pain would have worsened and it's probably the reason you're telling me this today. How bad was it this morning?"

He was quick at deducing these things; she looked down and then back up again, hoping not to see disappointment in his eyes.

"Charles at times I am having trouble walking, even lifting the most basic things."

"As soon as we get home we will see each and every cause of this problem and find a solution, I just wish it hadn't gone so bad for you to approach me now when you should have done it ages ago."

Charlotte needed to defend herself, "Charles I honestly didn't think it could get worse, I passed it of as my mutation's weakness, that it will eventually recuperate with time."

"Charlotte at times these pains are mind influenced more so than the physicality. I have never invaded your mind unless to communicate with you but maybe I might have to do it now. What makes it even more difficult is that I can't even sense your minds presence anymore, when we were children growing up I could at lease feel that you were close by, but from a few years that's not been the case at all."

She knew this was coming, he would eventually have to do it anyway, "I know Charles and yes I want you to see everything in my mind but just not yet, lets see what Hank has to say first and if we still find no solution then you can go ahead. Then I want you to go ahead and read me, but please just be a little patient with me about this."

Charles knew she was always so scared that he would invade that space but it didn't see why she had to be so scared. They've lived their whole lives together and knew knew about her and Erik, what more could there be.

"I will be but that means you give me your word that when the time comes there will be no boundaries between us."

She held her hand in his palms and repeated, "no boundaries Charles."

They both ate their meals when they arrived and eventually Charlotte pressured Charles to take her shopping. Charles was so reluctant because he couldn't take the attention she was getting and how it was attacking his head instead. They walked hand in hand, with the occasional arm around her waste in front of hungry looking eyes. Anybody watching them would experience a deep envy because they looked so in love, with Charles' overprotectiveness they appeared even married to others.

Charlotte was enjoying the attention at times; it almost felt like good payback for the girls gawking at Charles in his English class. Silently and inwardly smirking she took Charles into many of her favourite stores, picking things she liked and then occasionally ignoring Charles's commentary on the styles she bought. Ever since lunch he was quiet because he was concerned about her, all he wanted to do was take her home and figure out what was wrong with her. Charlotte knew that but she still wanted to enjoy this beautiful day with him.

Charles walked out of another store with one hand carrying Charlotte's bags and the other Charlotte herself.

"Chéri do want ice-cream?" She smiled, "and who said you couldn't read my mind?" Sealing his lips with a kiss they both walked over to the ice-cream stand.

"Can I ask you something Chales?"

"Anything," he replied enjoying his ice-cream."

She wasn't sure how to ask him this question, "do you still think about Erik and Raven?"

He was surprised that she brought them up, "not a day goes by when I don't. I missed them both, and I am constantly worried about Raven but now I shouldn't bother really."

He looked down at the floor before he began again, "he was like a brother to me Charlotte, he abandoned me in Cuba and then last night I found out he betrayed me by lying to you. I can't forgive him anymore, to be honest there isn't much of a need anyway since he got himself locked up for assonating the dam president."

He was quiet once again, "Raven was my sister and your best friend, we grew up together and she left us without even thinking a little. I loved her the most Chéri her pain was my pain. Living life instilled with hatred is never the answer, its just way of surviving through the most dire conditions but when they are over so should one's attitude."

She was clearly disturbed herself by their actions but Charles never really knew to the full extent of how things went down between Erik and her. "Did you ever tell him that you were in love with me?" Erik's actions killed her more than Charles ever thought, he was the father of her unborn child and he left her knowing that.

"_I'm pregnant Erik." There was silence following that that neither Erik nor Charlotte knew how to break. _

"_I can't deal with this now Charlotte, we're in the middle of war where we don't know if you or me will even survive. I suggest you don't get to attached until all this is over and we can think about what we should do."_

_She didn't even have words to explain at how disgusted she felt as a human being listening to this. How heartless could Erik be, leaving the war to decide their fate is one thing but at the least he could show some God dam emotion. She cried herself to sleep that night knowing what a mistake she made with Erik, maybe this war was the only thing that would decide her child's fate and that made her sick. _

His voice brought her back to the present."I never had to Charlotte, that's the thing he knew all along. In fact he made it obvious that he knew, but when I saw him sleeping with you I thought that it was you who picked him over me. I loved him so much as a brother that I didn't even question his love for you, I just accepted it."

She let a tear drop knowing how much talking about that night really hurt him. She spoke with that hurt again, "I told him too that I loved you, he just convinced me that you didn't in return and that there was no point. How do you think the CIA is keeping him captive?"

"I suppose they are drugging him or keeping him away from metal, though how far from metal can they really keep him since we are practically surrounded by it. I'm assuming the way they are introducing drugs into his body would also be quite unique since normal syringes are useless."

Charlotte shuddered at the thought; "he should have listened to you that day in Cuba."

Charles now looked into her eyes with guilt.

"Chéri is it wrong for me to think that it's good that he didn't, otherwise I would have never thought the idea of being with you." There was certain sadness when he said those words, knowing that it was very true, he wouldn't ever pursue a taken woman.

She let him finish but seized his lips with her own, "I just thank God that we found each other, no matter whatever happed to Erik it wasn't our fault. We both have lost too much Charles and we both deserve to be happy." She finished and kissed her again. They didn't care about the onlookers or anybody else for that matter, it felt just so right.

Approaching sunset Charlotte reluctantly agreed on going home, they both really didn't want to but Charles was way too anxious and Charlotte could feel that.

Returning home Charlotte crashed on her bed, slightly exhausted but even more so in pain. She told Charles that she would meet him in Hanks lab in a few minutes. Changing into something more comfortable she left for the lab.

Reaching Hank's lab she noticed that Charles was already there and well into explaining the entire situation to him. Hank looked a little nervous himself, "hey Charlotte." He hugged his best friend.

"Charlotte I don't know what's causing this but has your ability to heal been affected?"

"I honestly don't know since I haven't had the need to use it a while, the last time I used it was on a student due to an accident with her own powers, it was a few months ago. She healed just fine but that's about it."

Hank was even more confused, "did your pains start after that?"

"There were aches before that but the severity did increase."

Charles then spoke, "you'll need her bone marrow to examine where these pains are originated in her DNA."

Charlotte cringed at the extraction of bone marrow. Hank seemed to agree with Charles so he brought out a gown for Charlotte to change into, "I suggest we get started since you've waited too long already. I'll take some bone marrow and series of blood tests and don't worry I will try my best to not make this hurt but unfortunately you're the surgeon and I am not."

She knew the pain that awaited her as she took the gown from his hands.

Coming back dressed she lay herself down on his examination table flat on her stomach. Charles came around to her face and held out his hand to grasp hers as tightly as he could. Amongst the three of them they knew this was a very painful procedure. "You'll be ok sweetheart," not entirely convinced himself.

She tried smiling but miserably failed, "your arm won't look like this when he'll be done with me."

Charles smiled sympathetically, "I'll survive love, but you rip my arm if you have to."

That evening after the painful testing Charlotte had had actually passed out, Charles carried her back to his room and safely laid her down on his bed. Quickly changing himself he got in his bed and lay next to her. Her screams were terrifying and even he didn't know how he managed to pull himself together as he tried to sooth her, he thought that was probably what she went through every day for nearly three of his six months on bed.

Her eyelashes started to flutter a little as she woke up; Charles immediately poured her water with some medication. It was tragic her healing ability didn't work on her own body.

"You gave me quite a scare Chéri," handing her the glass.

"You did it to me more than a few times sweetheart if you remember," she looked up into his exhausted eyes.

He got back into bed with her and carefully slid his hand under her so he could turn her to lie onto his chest. It was difficult for her to lie on her back since she was awake. Enveloping her in his arms they both fell asleep, praying that Hank had some good news waiting for them tomorrow.

**Mary2397****, ****SilentTelepath**** and ****soulsistersinaslan a very special Thank you for your amazing reviews. Please keep reviewing as I know there are so many wonderful people following this story now! PLEASE leave your thoughts behind! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**3 months later**

Charlotte's pain in the past three months hadn't gotten any better, Hank had introduced her to a series of drugs that he was developing to somehow correct her DNA, which was responsible for causing this pain in her body. Charles was worried sick because no matter what medication they tried it seemed to fail. Also something that frustrated Charles was Charlotte's stubborn behaviour of not letting him in. He was furiously mad at times but it was all out of care and they both knew it. They would fight almost every day because Charlotte refused to let him try; she was so scared that he would hate her.

Every night she would walk towards her own bedroom in agony from fighting with Charles and then let the regret sink in, which would make her wait for him like a hopeless idiot to join her in her bed. Eventually he would come every night to her room as well or either she would go to his, they were inseparable and they both knew that. She would try to make it up to him by apologising and even offering the one thing every woman could to a man but Charles would outright refused touch her that way. He was still angry and upset and there was no way he was going to use sex to solve their issues, especially when it would cause her more pain the next day. He wouldn't ever leave her bed or let her leave his, but instead they just lay next to each other so they could both make it to the next day. They just didn't understand why they kept putting the other through so much pain knowing that only each other's arms comforted them at night.

Hank had tried all possible drugs to somehow reverse her DNA to her pre-healing body and even those didn't work, he was genuinely clueless as to what was happening to her body and more importantly what to do next. That night he had to tell Charlotte that he had tried every possible way of reverting her DNA, he was so exhausted from working day and night. She had to let Charles see her now because he felt useless; at least for now he had no way of helping her.

Charlotte came by his lab in the evening after dinner, entering she saw that Alex and Hank were both present in the lab talking to each other.

"Hello boys, been a long day I see."

Alex looked at her in sympathy, he knew her illness was sever and so did many other faculty members but no one knew that it was the main reason for her fights with Charles, except for Hank and Alex.

Hank was the first to speak out of them, "yeah it has, not just a long day but a long three months Charlotte. How long do we have to keep this going? I'm exhausted trying my best here but if you're not interested in getting better then I don't know what else to do anymore."

Charlotte was shocked at his bluntness, "I'm trying my best, what makes you think I'm not."

"You're not letting Charles read you when we both know that there is a huge possibility that something like that might be the cause of this thing. He himself said he doesn't feel your parameters anymore, how about you let him in and let him do something more than what I've done."

Charlotte didn't want to hear this; she needed Hank to give her better news because if Charles was going to enter her mind the first thing he would see is the dents from her past with Erik.

Alex decided to speak, "What's stopping you Charlotte? You know that he loves you so much so why are you scared of him reading you."

Charlotte didn't know what to say to him in return, he was right because Charles did love her, so much that she wouldn't know what to do without him anymore. That's why she was scared, if he found out everything then either hatred or guilt would kill him.

"There isn't anything you can do anymore, can you Hank?"

Hank just nodded his head but Alex spoke, "listen to us Charlotte, your breaking yourself apart and your breaking him apart with every passing day. Remember when I told you that he smiled because you brought it back, your taking it away now from him. If not for you then do this for him. If you still don't want to do anything then I suggest you walk away from him now, you've had your heart broken enough, and now so has he."

Charlotte was crying now, "You know I can't walk away from him."

Alex felt something stuck in his throat before he finally managed to say it, "Charlotte the love of my life is dead, and she never knew how much I loved her."

Charlotte knew whom he meant, she was a senior student who Alex had fallen for but due to Alex being a faculty member, he forbade himself from ever nearing her. Eventually when she graduated he mustered up his courage to talk to her and only to find out that she left as a trainee nurse for the war in Vietnam. A year later he heard from her family that their hospital had been blasted in the war killing all medical staff and patients. He lost her without ever having her, and that pain was just bitter.

Then Hank decided to voice his tragedy as well, "mine ran of on a vengeance spree telling me to embrace my blue beast, which thankfully you healed Charlotte."

Raven the other big reason for so much heartache in this family, Charles' sister and Hank's supposed ex girlfriend. Thankfully Charlotte could heal the beast form, but what always confused her was that apart from Charles, healing was painless and much quicker for others. Charles' injury no doubt was quite serious but some things didn't quite add up to her. She had to almost rip apart his nerves before she could heal him, Charles offcourse knew none of this since he had already given up once and knowing that she had no clue what was happening herself would have led him to successfully finish his suicide stint. But she clearly remembered working herself up emotionally before she was able to see some decent results with Charles.

Returning to her present crisis she wiped of her tears and knew there was no choice left but to risk everything with Charles. It was her only option and she had to be very careful.

"I guess I'm left with no choice but to save the only relationship left in my life."

With that she left them in the lab to seek Charles.

Reaching Charles' door she paused and thought about what she was going to say to him, then ignoring everything she opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Charles looking out his bedroom window, shirtless with his black flannel pyjamas. He was clearly dressed for bed and had actually noticed that Charlotte had entered his room, but he didn't bother turning. It was a part of their routine that she would just go under covers and wait for him to join her. But not today, she walked up behind him and pulled her arms around his waist and placed the side of her face to rest against his back. He was warm against her cold hands and face; it was that warmth that brought her peace in her life.

"I'm ready Charles."

He slowly turned around, cupped her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers. They were still in silence for some time until Charles broke it.

"Trust me I will love you no less, just trust me and it'll all be over soon."

She closed her eyes to let the tears she held back fall down as Charles' thumb wiped them away.

**Sorry for a shorter update but I am urging everyone to review and leave your comments behind! Thankyou to the three very special reviewers who left amazing feedback for the last chapter. What do you think will happen next ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Just before everyone reads this chapter I have some news! I started another story called **_**Look Into My Eyes,**_** which is another Charles/OC fiction. Please read it and review if it is worth continuing! After this chapter I request that you leave your thoughts behind because it is very motivating for me as a writer. Thanks again and enjoy the Chapter! **

Charles sat Charlotte down on one of his bedroom chairs, and he brought another one to sit extremely close in front of her while holding her hands. She was distraught no doubt but what worried her was Charles' calm face. The calmer he looked the worried she got, she felt as if when he found out he wasn't going to appear so calm anymore. She had never seen his rage but Charles did fall into guilt quite easily.

"Love I promise that I won't hurt you a single bit, I'm just going to first try and find the parameters of your mind and then we can see from there where to go." Charles soothed her anxious and shaky hands.

She trembled as she tried to speak, "wait Charles, first I have things to say before you go into my mind."

Charles was curious because he thought after letting him read her he wouldn't need any explanations as he would really live it all, though to comfort her he let her speak her mind before they began.

"I'm right here Chéri, speak your mind."

Charlotte took a deep breath, clearing her mind of the weight that pushed her down; she began to speak.

"After the night you saw me with Erik," a pause came between as she brought Erik and that night again but what she really had to say was worse, "about two weeks after I found out that I was pregnant."

There was another pause and Charles' face was blank, which made it so much more difficult to read what he thought, though he didn't let go of her hand.

"I told him about it the day before we left for Cuba, and initially he didn't want anything to do with it because he felt that we were walking into a war and any emotional attachments would derail us from our mission."

Charles finally broke his first emotion and Charlotte could clearly read anger on his face, which worried her. "So he didn't give about his own God dam child!"

Charlotte grasped his hand tightly, silently pleading to let her continue so he could hear the rest. "The next morning after I got ready he came to my bedroom, but with a ring and an apology." Now Charlotte was starting to feel betrayal in Charles's eyes but she kept her grasp as tight as ever.

"You need to understand Charles, an unmarried young mother doesn't ever look appealing and especially in our society. He tried apologising for his initial reaction and I forgave him out of desperation yet again. A child needed his or her father and I had to have a husband. He promised me all these things with a simple ring and I felt like it was the best chance at happiness I could ever get. So I said yes."

Charles looked down now, not being able to meet her eyes but again his hands stayed put.

He was lost and furious and most importantly he felt like the man that stepped into someone else's precious family. Finally managing to say, "he offered it all to you and you still stayed with me?"

Charlotte's eyes glistening, "I loved you Charles, seeing you on that beach meant staying behind, so it did. I have no regrets what so ever."

Charles then looked up in hope but immediately realised the big elephant in the room, "the baby?" He choked out.

The glistening had turned into tears; drop-by-drop they fell onto their hands held together. "I lost it on the beach Charles."

Charles closed his eyes in deep pain as he realised a lie, "you're lying to me Charlotte. You didn't just loose it on the beach did you?"

She didn't respond knowing that he had already reached the conclusion that she never wanted him to reach.

Charles understood her silence, telepathy was no use when silence spoke in so many volumes, "you lost it trying to heal my wound."

The minute the words came out of his mouth Charles' eyes started to flow with tears, looking over at Charlotte who herself was crying.

"You're body wasn't strong enough to heal me and to keep your child safe, you sacrificed your child for me." Finishing quietly Charles took back his hands and brought them to his face.

"I caused this to you, I made you choose between a life you would've felt safe in compared to the hell I dragged you through. I took your second chance at a family. I don't deserve to forgiven Charlotte."

As he uttered those words Charlotte knew he would let the guilt consume him, she got up and crouched down next to him. Her hands were removing his hands and then placing her own on his face, cupping his cheeks and feeling the prickly stubble that he was growing.

"If I had to make that choice again Charles, I would do it a million times over. You're the love of my life but I wouldn't let anything happen to you at any cost. I lost my child who's future was so bleak with the parents it had. A child deserves parents that love each other Charles. Erik didn't try neither care, he left me on that beach and never turned back. A child doesn't deserve a father like that Charles, it deserves much better."

She was trying to look him in the eyes but he avoided her gaze, "call me a selfish woman all you want Charles but I would make that choice every time."

He finally looked up to her, "you're anything but selfish Chéri. You gave up so much for me and you still sit in front of me wondering if I'm ok! How in the world is that selfish? You're a God dam saint."

She pulled him closer and using her thumbs wiped away the tears, "all I know is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life doing that." Running her hands through his hair she kissed his temple, during which Charles realised that this was happening all wrong.

"How can you forgive me Chéri? I don't deserve any of this!" He stood up abruptly and faced the window once again, just like he did when she entered.

"Don't you love me Charles?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

He turned, " I love you more than anything, but I've destroyed so much that I can't see how you can move past it with me."

She looked back at him in the eye, "give me the family that I couldn't have then. The one you supposedly took away."

He was shocked more than anything to hear her say that.

"What, you're the one who asked and now I'm demanding. I want a family Charles, I want to be a mother and that too of your child. That's the way you make it up to me. That's how you do it."

He wasn't sure what he was hearing anymore, "you've lost it Charlotte!"

Charlotte walked over to him and stood with her back lying on the window, her eyes on his but his were lost in confusion.

She brought her hands and placed them around his neck, "make me a mother Charles, give me back what I've lost and I promise there is nothing more that I want from anyone anymore."

He swallowed a gulp, still unsure of the events that were unfolding in front of him. But then he let his instincts kick in, starting to respond and act, as he really should be in a situation like this. Dipping his neck he took Charlotte by her lips into a deep kiss. Very quickly his arms decided to lift her petite body bridal style, not letting his lips part hers, he carried her to 'their' bed. It was weird how suddenly it didn't seem 'his' anymore but instead 'their'. Sliding the zipper of her dress he paused for a second to meet her eyes, "this is want you want?"

She looked at him with absolute honesty, "this is the only thing I want Charles."

He seized her lips again letting that drive of instincts take over; a blissful reunion was waiting to take place for them. Something he realised along the way was that it wasn't just her who wanted this; he craved it more than anything as well. She was giving both of them a chance at this beautiful life together and he couldn't be more grateful.

**A very special thanks to the reviewers who left such beautiful comments, I hope I got a chance to reply to you all, thankyou so much and please leave more amazing feedback behind. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The morning sunshine dawned upon the two lovers, Charlotte softly moaning as she turned to look at the alarm clock for the time it read. Reading eight am she was surprised, but wasn't worried about getting to class since summer vacations started two weeks ago. Turning her body to softly fall back onto the pillow she was greeted Charles watching her almost romantically. His head raised on his palm and his eyes on hers, "how bad is your pain this morning?"

"That's the first question you ask a girl who could possibly be carrying your child, seriously Charles I'm disappointed." She humorously laughed at his concern.

He smiled at her words, and at that beautiful thought of her carrying his child. "As amazing as that sounds my pressing concern is still your health, you're too precious to me." He pulled her body close to his so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

She looked up into his eyes, "I don't know if you'll believe me but I'm in no pain at all this morning, it's weird to be honest."

Charles then felt assured that his assumptions were somewhat right, "I had a feeling that might be the case."

Now she was surprised, "how did you know that?"

Charles kissed her temple and then spoke, "last night I felt your parameters again."

She was shocked, "what?"

Clutching her hand, "yeah, amidst our moments of passion last night I finally felt your mind."

He paused and then spoke again, "I think I now know what the problem is."

She looked up to him curiously, "go on."

"Tell me this, when did you first start to fall for me or say you thought you liked me?"

Charlotte was rather baffled by his question, "I don't know exactly, since I've felt that way for such a long time. I suppose it was after my parents passing away. I mean I moved in with you, and you took care of me so much that I just naturally fell for you."

Charles nodding his head as he realised that it made absolute sense, "what happened at Oxford?"

Charlotte wasn't sure where this was headed but she answered, "I mean I was still attracted to you but you were with so many women that it hurt quite a lot. I loved you no less though."

She still hadn't the slightest clue of what he was trying to get at.

Charles then brought her clutched hand to her lips and kissed it, "sweetheart the thing is that, when you initially started to like me you knew that I could read your mind, and I'm guessing that probably scared you."

She nodded her head, "I was afraid that you would peak into my thoughts and know how I felt, which would have been embarrassing."

Charles then smiled knowingly, "ok, so the thing is apparently your body was still developing its mutation, just like how mine is now capable of so much more than it was when I was seventeen."

She didn't understand yet but he continued.

"Your body probably has the ability to heal itself, and the fist thing it tried to heal you from was probably me."

She reacted disapprovingly, "that's ridiculous Charles, it makes no sense."

Charles smiled again, "oh but it does, see what I think happened is that when you got scared that I might read your thoughts, your body shut of its mind parameters. That disabled my ability to even try sense your presence let alone read your thoughts without your permission. What happened next I suppose is that every time your feelings for me grew so did the barriers of your mind. It was like your body was trying to protect you based on how you felt instinctively. You're a healer not an empath, which means that your body will try to protect you for everything and not care about how your emotions are about it. The barriers kept growing probably till you became pregnant and after that they grew more because you didn't want me to know since you were so scared."

Charlotte kept looking at him as he spoke; suddenly his words didn't seem so ridiculous anymore.

"Your body's fear from me grew so much that it refused to heal me, and that's probably why it kept going on for so long. You didn't give up because you personally didn't want to, but your body was refusing to heal me. You lost so much energy while trying to heal me because you were fighting against your mutation. Also these barriers then interfered with your health more and more often when you tried to heal anybody else as well. "

Charlotte started realising that this was the most logical reason she could have been given about her problem.

"I'm starting to believe you, it's probably why in the first month I kept ripping your nerves apart instead of healing them, my mutation wanted to protect me from you, but by hurting you."

Charles' eyes almost twinkled, "yes that's correct."

"When you spoke to me last night about your past, you came in with the intension to open your mind to me, and hence your body isn't attacking you anymore. The pain comes from the many barriers your body has installed into your mind. Your mutation isn't relevant to emotion but to instinct.

She was curious as what to do now, "so what now?"

Charles lifted her arm and sprawled her fingers across his chest, "I think your healing capabilities are much more than you and me ever imagined. Your body probably has an unlimited supply of healing ability, which would heal you as well in the process. But I think the barriers you created unintentionally stoped you from tapping into it."

Tracing patterns across his chest she asked, "how do we remove the barriers?"

"Well you did remove some last night, clearly that's why your parameters are within my mind space again, and the rest I think we will have to work on to remove. They are like shields that your mind built to protect you but you don't need them anymore. I'll interact with your subconscious and take them down with you, I'm pretty sure that we will see your powers expand immensely."

She wasn't looking up, " I feel like such an idiot, if I had just been honest about everything I wouldn't have put myself, and you for the matter through so much pain."

He tilted her chin up to bore his eyes into hers, "you didn't know any better Chéri, what's done is done but I can see only a way forward now. We'll take one shield and barrier at a time, eventually the end result will be worth it."

He kissed her lovingly and refused to let her leave.

Charlotte was the next one to speak, "so clearly your mind was somewhere else last night wasn't it. I mean how else does one come up with a theory like this?"

He kissed her forehead, "my mind was exactly where it was supposed to be last night, this 'theory' was hypothesised while I watched you sleep love."

She looked a little more hopeful, "so you didn't forget our conversation last night?"

Charles gave her a fake hurt look, "I wasn't drunk Chéri, I vividly remember everything."

She spoke playing with his fingers, "I was being dead serious about everything I said last night."

He smiled in love and then looked down at her, "I know you were, though aren't we mixing up the order here? I mean I should really propose first and then we should marry, and then we should be trying for children?"

She turned onto her stomach with her head hovering over his, "I thought I should speed up the process."

She leaned into kiss him.

"I should really propose to you though," he added nonchalantly but pulled her in for another kiss.

"I agreed to have your child Charles, what makes you think that I won't say yes to a marriage proposal."

He kissed her a lot longer this time. Her words kept making his heart swell with happiness, "though Charles, I do expect a ring."

He grinned, "I would expect nothing less either love."

Wrapping his arms around her fragile body he let her rest on his Chest, "does that mean that we're already engaged?"

She looked up annoyed; "you've been acting as my husband for the past three months, so no I think we're more than engaged."

Charles laughed out loud, "That bad was it?"

She nuzzled into his neck, "horrific if you ask me. You painted a portrait of a marriage Charles, a scary one too."

She popped her head up again, "But like I said, I still expect a ring."

Falling back just as easily on his shoulder she turned to look at him but he spoke, "do you want a son or a daughter?"

She looked up in aw of the idea of her being pregnant with either, "I don't know, I just suppose it should be healthy and that's all. What about you?"

Snaking his arm around her, "same, but I do want more than one child though. I mean you and me were only children and I always wished to have more siblings. Even though I suppose I did." He added sadly remembering Raven.

She brought his mind back to her, "I completely agree, they should have siblings."

He pulled her down into his lips; slowly ravishing in every bit he could indulge in. Moulding her body into his and then feeling the warmth that was radiating amongst them.

Charlotte stopped, "we should really get up Charles."

He pulled her back down, "I don't think so, this seems too perfect a day to start like this, so lets not end it just yet."

Tracing kisses down her body that caused her to shiver, "It does seem like a beautiful way to start the day doesn't it?"

**A very special Thank you to all who are following this story and are kind enough to leave a review behind. It means so much! Please leave your thoughts behind after reading this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Charles and Charlotte had been busy for the next few weeks. Charles was trying to work as much as he could with Charlotte, in their planned sessions to tear down as many shields as possible that were blockading her powers. It was exhausting for both of them and but the toll it took on Charles was immensely difficult. He had to physically feel the pain of every shield that went down, which amounted to all the pain that went through Charlotte while the shield initially went up. He wanted to work as fast as he could but even he could only take so much. Charlotte on the other hand was blossoming with her newfound strength; it was as if she had forgotten to live like her old self. There was an exponential rise in her healing powers for which she was exceptionally grateful. A weight had almost been taken off her that allowed her to breath again, but during this she wasn't able to see how much Charles was actually suffering and how carefully he hid his pain. The pain would eventually go away but the emotional scars would remain, and he knew Charlotte could not heal those just yet.

The one thing he could openly say now was how much he truly loved Charlotte, it had been his plan to find a ring very soon since they were trying for a baby. Marriage quite frankly didn't mean much to him but he just felt that it was a necessary step since they already wished to live their lives with each other, and couldn't think about parting ways; marriage felt natural.

That evening he decided to go out with the boys to their local bar in the city, Alex had some news that he wanted to share and they all felt that they needed a night out with just testosterone. Taking their usual seats and ordering their favourite scotch on the rocks, they dived into the night. The atmosphere was calm and collected but more importantly it was audible enough for them to hear each other without screaming their lungs.

Once their drinks arrived Alex looked to either side of him and raised his glass, "new beginnings." Hank and Charles both smiled and repeated after him, they were desperate need for a moment like this because everyone clearly felt they had big news to share. Alex was the one who suggested the night so he thought he should start first, " So since I'm the one who planned this evening it's only fair that I go first." He paused and Charles automatically became curious, but he waited till Alex spoke again.

"I'm planning to join the army."

Hank and Charles were clearly surprised with Alex's decision, though they weren't shocked. They both understood why he wanted to leave so, since Olivia's dead Alex had been quite disturbed but they both had to admit they weren't happy with his decision.

Hank spoke up first, "Are you doing this for her, or for yourself?"

Alex stayed quiet and then waited, "I don't know but I know I need to be there right now. It's just something I have to do."

Finally Charles spoke hoping the outcome would be different, "going to war won't bring you peace Alex, you'll come back more scared and damaged then you can imagine. The atrocities of war cannot be simply wiped from your memories."

Alex looked up to Charles and knew why he spoke so wisely about everything, it was in his inherent nature to be the ever so peacemaker of life.

"I just need answers Charles, I want to see for myself what she lost her life for." Alex took a sip of his scotch.

Charles also took a swing at his glass as well, "you'll only find blood and pain, but if it is what you truly desire then there is no one stoping you. We just wish you return safely back to us."

Hank swallowed a lump down his throat; he didn't want his best friend to leave and especially knowing how easy it can be for a mutant to be ousted in war circumstances.

Alex looked back at Hank, "I know you're not exactly happy about this buddy, but I just have to do this."

Hank just nodded in partial understanding, he wasn't by any means supportive about the decision but he was sympathetic.

There was a small silence once again but Charles chose to break it, "I hope Alex you do choose to stay for the wedding, I mean who else will walk Charlotte down the isle?" A smiled appeared on all their faces that represented genuine joy, "wait there is an actually wedding, I wouldn't have guessed since you've been playing house with Charlotte for quite some time." Alex finished with a smirk that Charles mirrored at his sarcastic comment.

Even Hank grinned, "the two of you look like you've been married for years, honestly do we need a wedding to confirm that?" Charles eyes widen at Hanks response, "alright, alright but seriously we still need a wedding even if it's just a formality according to you guys." He stressed the last part.

Charles again sipped his drink, "I'm going tomorrow to get a ring and hopefully I would have proposed by the evening and then all that's left is the wedding." Alex smiled, "you do realise that it's an automatic yes?"

Charles looked at both of them this time, "I know, and it's weird because we've already sort of discussed this, which kind of technically makes us engaged. But I did promise her a ring so I must deliver." Charles eyes almost twinkled every time he mentioned the idea to even himself about finally getting married and starting a family.

Hank then suddenly raised his half empty glass again, "congratulations Charles." Alex followed his action and Charles nodded to thank them.

Now it was Charles and Alex's turn to be cheeky, both knew of the fling that Hank was having with a mutant they had recently hired as a teacher but neither were sure how serious Hank truly was.

Charles telepathically decided to talk to Alex, "_Ask him about Zora?" _Alex pretended to clear his throat and then cheekily smiled, "So Hank care to tell us about what's going on with you?"

Hank just looked down and replied, "nothing much to be honest."

Hank avoided both Charles and Alex's gaze, he sensed judgment coming off both of them, "seriously nothing is going on."

Charles smirked and slapped the back of Hank's head, "Oh yeah Hank, so what all the racket coming from your lab? You seem to be working a little too hard don't you think?" Finishing with a smirk and Alex drowning his drink but only to burst with laughter.

Hank usually would have been flushing with embarrassment, but now he hardly cared if something like that was out in the open, "so what if I've been banging the shits out of someone."

Alex kept laughing while Charles was quite amused, " that's all it is?"

Hank took a sip of his drink and then ordered another one, "yes Charles, that's all it is," again avoiding their gaze.

Hank just wanted some casual sex with absolutely no strings attaches, and after all why not since he was young and free spirited.

Charles put his hand on his shoulder, "just keep the noise level to a minimum, I have to make up a ridiculous excuses every time Charlotte asks me about the racket of noise coming from your lab."

They all burst out laughing together and gulping their drinks.

Then suddenly Charles remembered something, "oh by the way Hank, not that this should be any new news but you will be my best man at the wedding."

It was a statement and not a question, and Hank was beyond honoured which made him truly speechless. Charles was like his elder brother so being a part of his most special day in the closest way possible meant so much more to him. He smiled and nodded his head eagerly.

That night the three of them somehow made their way back home, enjoying the last few days of peace before the school started for it's next session, and most importantly enjoying getting drunk as it rarely happened. Charles was clearly tipsy as he made his way to their room expecting Charlotte to be probably asleep since it was way past midnight. Trying to be discrete Charles opened the door but kept his gaze on the floor making sure to tread carefully. To his surprise or shock he heard Charlotte speak with the bedroom lights still on, "HOW LATE could you be! I thought you would be back by eleven! Have you seen the time? Its nearly two am Charles I got so worried!" Her eyes acting as daggers ready to stab Charles in the chest, while Charles quickly snapped his head brought his arms to comfort a very worried Charlotte.

Charlotte was clearly teary, "shush, I'm fine Chéri, just relax and breath." She lifted her head that was buried in his chest, "Charles I just don't know but I keep getting this feeling in my heart that something isn't right, like something is about to blow up on my faces when ever you leave me alone. I drive my self nuts these days I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Charles stroked her hair lightly, "it's called being an overprotective wife which you have actively take upon, lighten your self up a little bit." As soon as he finished the sentence Charlotte poked him hard in the stomach, "that's no solution to my worry you idiot. And how drunk exactly are you exactly ?" She curiously tried to sniff the scotch and then realised how strongly it scented off him.

Charles just rolled his eyes, "just enough to collapse on the bed, with you in my arms and to do all kinds of unthinkable things tonight." Finishing with a smirk and then outstretching his arm to pull her in by the waist, locking her in so she wouldn't escape.

Charlotte's face burned up, "you're quite drunk because I haven't heard those words out of your mouth on any normal day Mr Xavier."

Then Charles just hungrily started to kiss her all of a sudden, his hand carefully along her neck and the other massaging her waist. She unknowingly moaned while he was too intoxicated to care and instead act on his desires tonight.

Charles then huskily whispered, "is this reassuring enough, or as you put it 'a solution to your worry'."

Grabbing her by the shoulders her smothered kisses all over her while pulling her nightgown off her slender body. Very passionately did he pull her down to the bed so she wouldn't utter a word of disapproval, after all what disapproval was left when his actions were all too persuasive? Charles didn't care if he was drunk or not but for the first time he wanted to relish in something that he loved more than life itself. He wanted to be the only thing and the only name that consumed her; he wanted to be her present past and future all at once. Charlotte was no doubt surprised by his suddenness but in so many ways she felt so open with Charles. She had finally let go her fears that caged her sexually, now she was free to be his in whatever way he wanted because he was hers in everyway she wanted.

Every wave of pain that washed over her was now welcoming, a feeling of ecstasy that she craved. There was sheen of sweat that covered their bodies, but it always felt electrifying and a reason to go again. Had Charles truly seduced his way into her tonight; yes! Did she like being caged with him in their bed? Absolutely. Could she at times wish that they had found their way to each other before; yes she did. Which was the something that still managed to sadden her at times. It was painful to think that so many moments had been lost even though they were in front of each other all this time.

What Charlotte was grateful for was something she hadn't told Charles just yet as she had only just figured it out; she was late. She wanted him to come early so she could celebrate the evening with him, seeing him drunk may have caused her to delay her news but Charles was already prepared to celebrate. The two of them were clearly engaged in something far more passionate than they had ever experienced, but she had to admit she did like this side of him too. His gentleness was always pleasing but his fierce nature was just as much delighting. She knew tonight he was too drunk to read her mind even accidently, but tomorrow would come soon enough.

They were going to be parents and she was carrying their child, which brought warmth inside of her. Charles was going to be a father but tonight she wanted him to be her lover, her seducing passionate lover.

**Sorry for a delay, I really hope to update sooner but I really encourage everyone to leave a review behind. Please leave as much feedback as you can as I appreciate all those wonderful reviewers who leave such beautiful thoughts behind. **


End file.
